


Edge of Voyage

by lorilann



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/655211"><span class="u">The Maiden Flight of Dive</span></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV with the prompts: showerhead & tits.

When the two girls got into the bathroom, Caroline took the initiative to kiss Max. Little nips and licks against the ruby red lips had them opening to her tongue. They kissed like they had all night, slowly licking into each other’s mouths running along teeth, gums, the other’s tongue and along the roof of their mouths. Hands touching whatever they could reach. Max’s warm hands sliding over Caroline’s nearly nude body pushing the uniform and bra off leaving her completely naked before a fully clothed Max. Her hands ran down Max’s back to her ass squeezing and pulling her closer. 

“You’re overdressed.”

Caroline started to fill the tub with almost too hot water before turning back to undress Max. Bending her head to snake her tongue into the valley between Max’s breast tasting the batter there. 

“Mmm, sweet and tangy.”

“That’s my line.” Max laughed.

“Just like a pineapple, prickly on the outside but sweet on the inside with a bit of a bite.”

Caroline used her teeth to pull Max’s zipper half way down before using her hands to push it completely off leaving Max in her underwear. Deftly unhooking the black bra Max wore, she slid it down her arms so it fell to their feet. Caroline was awed by the size of Max’s tits, she knew they were huge but seeing them unencumbered, they were beautiful.

“You’re a tit girl? I thought you liked my ass.” Max started to fidget under her gaze.

“I can like both.”

Cupping the sides of Max’s breasts just to touch them, the warmth seeping into Caroline’s palms. Sliding her hands underneath to heft the weight of them in her hands watching them jiggle. Licking over the globe of one breast mouth filling with batter as she laved all around one breast and then the other, occasionally rubbing her thumbs across Max’s nipples to hear her sharp gasps. 

“Finally,” Max moaned when Caroline sucked a nipple into her mouth. 

Caroline loved the contrast between Max’s smooth breast and the velvety feel of her puckered nipples. 

“Fuck. You need to touch me.”

Sucking hard on the nipple in her mouth one last time before standing and turning off the water. Reaching for Max she pushed her panties down while Max stepped out of them. 

Making herself comfortable in the tub, Caroline motioned for Max to join her. Max looked skeptical that they would both fit but the throbbing in her clit won out over practicality. Settling on Caroline’s thighs she held herself stiffly until Caroline used her fingertips to apply pressure along her back neck and she let herself relax. Pulling the brunette’s hair to one side Caroline licked, nipped and kissed along the back of Max’s neck while slowly guiding her hands up her stomach up to her breasts where she caressed and kneaded the milky flesh and rolled the nipples between her fingers. 

“Lift your legs,” Caroline said into her ear. 

Once Max got her knees on the sides of the tub with her calves over each side Caroline pushed her hand beneath the water to find Max’s clit.

“Yeah,” Max moaned.

“You’re so wet for me, aren't you?”

Max could only nod against Caroline’s shoulder. 

Caroline bent Max forward to reach for the faucet to turn the water back on and to grab the showerhead that was dangling by their feet. Using her foot she flipped the stopper to let out some of the excess water. Getting back into position Caroline made a lather with her body wash before rubbing her hands over Max’s chest removing the drying batter. Max sighed softly at the soft but firm touch. Using the showerhead Caroline rinsed the suds away.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Caroline whispered directly into her ear.

Max held her breath as she did what Caroline requested. 

“Oh, ho ho.” She laugh-moaned.

The response was punched out of her as the pulsing water hit her clit head on. Now she understood why Caroline enjoyed her bath time. The water felt fantastic alone but then Caroline started leaving open mouthed kisses along her neck while pinching and pulling on her nipple. Max could feel the heat pooling low in her belly and all the dueling sensations had her riding the waves of pleasure and closed her eyes. Caroline bit at the base of her neck and sent her over the edge into a toe curling orgasm. Max laid there with her eyes closed lolling her head to the side to press a kiss to Caroline’s jaw. Letting the showerhead go, Caroline couldn’t stop touching Max. Letting her hands wander she touched Max’s clit feeling her shiver against her own body and hearing her gasp in her ear. 

“Come on, up.”

“Can’t we just stay here?” Max whined. 

“The water will get cold and you’ll lose your post orgasmic high.”

Max stood with Caroline’s help and slipped her towel around herself while Caroline washed the frosting and batter from her own body. After Caroline robed herself Max grasped her hand and led her to her room.


End file.
